Z przeszłości 2000-1887 r./28
| autor=Edward Bellamy | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział XXVIII-my. — Jest już trochę później, niż kiedy się pan kazał obudzić, proszę pana... Nie przyszedł pan do siebie tak szybko, jak zwykle... Był to głos mego sługi Sawyera. Porwałem się na łóżku, patrząc dokoła w osłupieniu. Znajdowałem się w mojej komnacie podziemnej. Łagodne światło lampy, płonącej zawsze w pokoju, gdym ja go zajmował, oświetlało znajome mi ściany i sprzęty. Przy łóżku stał Sawyer ze szklanką kseresu w ręku, którego wypicie zaraz po ocknięciu się ze snu mesmerycznego zalecał mi zawsze doktor Pillsbury, a to dla rozbudzenia przytłumionych czynności fizycznych. — Niech pan napije się tego prędzej, proszę pana.. — napierał Sawyer, gdym patrzał na niego wybladły. — Wygląda pan, jak pijany, to panu ulży... Odtrąciłem napój i począłem uprzytomniać sobie, co zaszło. Naturalnie, rzecz była bardzo prosta. Wszystko, co dotyczyło wieku XX-go, było snem. Śnił mi się tylko ów rodzaj ludzki oświecony, wolny od trosk, śniły mi się tylko jego przedziwne, a proste urządzenia nowego pełnego chwały Bostonu, z jego kopułami i wieżycami, z jego ogrodami i wodotryskami, z jego powszechnem panowaniem wszelkich udogodnień życia. Uprzejma poufałość, z którą mi było tak dobrze, mój niepospolity gospodarz i mentor doktór Leete, jego żona, córka ich, druga i jeszcze piękniejsza od pierwszej Edyta, narzeczona moja, wszystko to również było tylko przywidzeniem. Przez długi czas pozostawałem w takiej postawie, w jakiej zastało mnie owo przeświadczenie, to jest, siedząc na łóżku i wpatrując się w przestrzeń, pochłonięty cały przypominaniem sobie scen i wydarzeń mego fantastycznego widzenia. Sawyer tymczasem, strwożony moim wyglądem, dopytywał się niespokojnie, co mi się stało?.. Rozbudzony wreszcie jego natręctwem i przywiedziony do świadomości otoczenia, wysiłkiem zebrałem jakoś myśli i upewniłem wiernego sługę, że wszystko było dobrze. — Miałem po prostu niezwykły sen, Sawyerze... — uspokajałem go — sen bardzo niezwykły... Ubrałem się mechanicznie, czując jakąś dziwną lekkość głowy i dziwną jakąś niepewność siebie; wreszcie usiadłem do kawy z bułkami, jaką Sawyer częstował mnie zawsze przed wyjściem mojem z domu. Na stole przedemną leżała gazeta poranna; wziąłem ją i oczy moje padły na datę 31 maja 1887 r. Naturalnie, od chwili otwarcia oczu, wiedziałem, że długie moje i szczegółowe zapoznawanie się z innem stuleciem, było tylko snem; pomimo to jednak, dziwnym mi się wydawał ten tak stanowczy dowód, że od chwili mego zaśnięcia świat postarzał tylko o kilka godzin. Spojrzawszy na spis rzeczy, znajdujący się na czele gazety, podającej nowiny ranne, przeczytałem co następuje: „Sprawy zagraniczne. „Groźba wojny pomiędzy Francyją a Niemcami. — Żądanie nowego kredytu na wojsko od Izb francuskich w odpowiedzi na powiększanie armii niemieckiej. — Możliwość wciągnięcia w grę całej Europy w wypadku wojny. — Wielkie cierpienia wśród warstw nie mających zajęcia w Londynie; żądają one pracy. — Przewidywanie olbrzymiej demonstracyi. — Niepokój władzy. — Wielkie bezrobocie w Belgii. — Rząd gotuje się do stłumienia wybuchów. — Rażące fakty w sprawie posługiwania się dziewczętami w belgijskich kopalniach węgla. — Ryczałtowe wywłaszczania w Irlandyi. „Sprawy krajowe. „Niepowstrzymana epidemija oszukaństwa. — Sprzeniewierzenie się na pół milijona w Nowym Jorku. — Przywłaszczenie funduszu depozytowego przez wykonawców testamentu. — Doszczętne ograbienie sierot. — Sprytny sposób złodziejstwa agenta bankowego; zniknięcie 50,000 dolarów. — Właściciele kopalń węgla postanawiają podnieść jego cenę i zniżyć produkcyję. — Spekulanci budują wielki magazyn pszenicy w Chicago. — Klika podnosząca sztucznie ceny kawy. — Olbrzymie zmowy syndykatów zachodnich. — Wykrycie rażącej sprzedajności wśród urzędników Chicago. — Systematyczne przekupstwo. — Blizkie sądzenie sprawy rajców z Boodle w Nowym Jorku. — Wielkie bankructwa domów handlowych. — Obawy handlowego przesilenia. — Powódź kradzieży z włamaniem i łotrostw. — Zamordowanie kobiety dla pieniędzy w New-Haven. — Zabicie mieszkańca Bostonu przez złoczyńcę nocy dzisiejszej. — Samobójstwo człowieka z Worcester z powodu niemożności znalezienia pracy; liczna rodzina pozostaje bez chleba. — Sędziwa para ludzi w New Jersey poniosła śmierć, nie chcąc iść do domu ubogich. — Straszna nędza wśród najemnic w wielkich miastach. — Uderzający wzrost ciemnoty w Massachusetts. — Potrzeba większej liczby domów dla obłąkanych. — Przemówienia z powodu święta narodowego. — Mowa profesora Browna o moralnej wielkości cywilizacji XIX-go wieku.“ Istotnie, nie było wątpliwości, powróciłem do wieku XIX. Ten spis wydarzeń jednego dnia był jego dokładnym obrazem nawet w tem, co dotyczy owego płaskiego samochwalstwa. Ukazując się po takim potępiającym wyroku całego stulecia, jaki zawierał się w jednodniowej kronice wszechświatowego rozlewu krwi, chciwości i tyranii, samochwalstwo owo zakrawało na bezczelność Mefistofelesa, a jednak ze wszystkich tych, których oczy spotkały się z niem owego poranku, ja, być może, byłem jedyną istotą, dostrzegającą cynizm, choć wczoraj nie byłbym go dostrzegł, tak samo, jak i inni. Dziwny mój sen sprowadził całą tę różnicę. Nie wiem bowiem, jak długo zapomniałem potem o mojem otoczeniu i w marzeniach mych poruszałem się znowu w owym żywym świecie snów, w tem mieście, pełnem chwały, wśród skromnie wytwornych domów jego mieszkańców i przepysznych gmachów publicznych. Dokoła mnie były znowu twarze, nie napiętnowane zuchwalstwem lub służalczością, chciwością albo zawiścią, niespokojną troską albo ambicyją gorączkową i otaczały mnie znowu wyniosłe postacie mężczyzn i kobiet, którzy nigdy nie znali obawy wobec bliźniego, nie zależeli od jego łaski, ale zawsze, mówiąc słowami rozbrzmiewającego dotąd w moich uszach kazania, byli równymi wobec siebie. Z głębokiem westchnieniem, z uczuciem straty niepowetowanej, niemniej dojmującem z powodu, iż była to strata tego, co nigdy nie istniało rzeczywiście, ocknąłem się nakoniec z moich marzeń i rychło potem wyszedłem z domu. Na drodze od drzwi moich do ulicy Waszyngtońskiej kilkanaście razy musiałem zatrzymywać się i zbierać myśli, tak dalece bowiem ów obraz Bostonu przyszłości czynił mi obcem miasto dzisiejsze. Gdym tylko znalazł się na ulicy, niechlujstwo jej i woń niemiła uderzyły mnie tak, jak fakty jakieś, których dawniej nie widziałem nigdy. Ale, co większa, wczoraj zdawało mi się rzeczą całkiem naturalną, iż jedni z moich współobywateli ubierali się w jedwab, inni zaś byli w łachmanach, że jedni wyglądali syto, drudzy zaś głodno. Teraz przeciwnie, rażące nierówności ubioru i wejrzenia mężczyzn i kobiet, przemykających się koło siebie na chodnikach, raziła mnie na każdym kroku, a jeszcze bardziej raziła mnie całkowita obojętność, jaką szczęśliwsi okazywali względem nieszczęśliwych. Czyliż były to istoty ludzkie, skoro mogły znosić nędzę swych bliźnich, nie okazując w postępowaniu najlżejszego zajęcia? A jednak z tem wszystkiem widziałem dobrze, iż to ja zmieniłem się raczej, nie zaś moi współcześnicy. Śniło mi się miasto, którego ludności całej powodziło się, jak dzieciom jednej rodziny, gdzie ludzie wspierali się wzajemnie we wszystkiem. Innym rysem rzeczywistego Bostonu, przybierającym teraz pozór niezwykłej dziwności, jaki cechuje rzeczy znajome nam, lecz oglądane w oświetleniu nowem, była obfitość ogłoszeń. W Bostonie wieku XX-go nie było ogłoszeń osobistych, gdyż nie potrzebowano ich wcale; tutaj zaś ściany budynków, okna, łamy gazet we wszystkich rękach, same bruki nawet, wszystko, cokolwiek było widocznem, z wyjątkiem tylko nieba, okryte było odezwami jednostek, które pod niezliczonymi pozorami usiłowały zjednać dla siebie udział innych w swem utrzymaniu. Bez względu na zmianę formy, treść wszystkich tych odezw była jednaka: „Popierajcie Johna Jonesa. Nie myślcie nigdy o innych, są to oszuści. Ja, John Jones, jedynie jestem sprawiedliwy, kupujcie u mnie. Najmujcie mnie. Odwiedzajcie mnie. Słuchajcie mnie, Johna Jonesa. Przypatrzcie mi się. Nie omylcie się, John Jones tylko jest człowiekiem, ale nikt inny. Niech przepadną inni, ale przez boga żywego pamiętajcie o John Jonesie.“ Nie wiem, czy uniesienie, czy moralny wstręt widowiska wpłynęły na mnie, żem tak nagle stał się obcym memu rodzinnemu miastu. — Nędzni ludzie... — chciałem już krzyczeć — którzy nie chcąc nauczyć się, jak pomagać jeden drugiemu, wolą być wzajemnie żebrakami od pierwszego do ostatniego!.. Ta okropna wieża Babel bezwstydnego samochwalstwa i wzajemnego poniżania się, ten odurzający gwar sprzecznych ze sobą klątw, nawoływań i przysiąg, ten straszliwy system bezczelnej żebraniny, czemże było to wszystko, jak nie koniecznością w społeczeństwie, w którem potrzeba było wywalczać dopiero możność służenia światu podług uzdolnień swoich, zamiast tego, coby możność taka zapewnioną mogła być każdemu, jako najpierwsza troska w społecznej organizacyi. Doszedłem do najruchliwszego miejsca ulicy Waszyngtońskiej i stanąwszy tam, roześmiałem się głośno ku zgorszeniu przechodniów. Klnę się na życie, iż nie mogłem się od tego powstrzymać, tak dalece bowiem uniósł mnie humor na widok owych nieskończonych rzędów magazynów, ciągnących się z obu stron ulic, jak daleko wzrok mógł sięgnąć wstecz i naprzód, a dla większego ośmieszenia widowiska, dziesiątki tych dziur poświęcone były sprzedaży towarów jednego rodzaju. Składy, składy, składy, całe mile składów, dziesięć tysięcy składów dla zaopatrzenia w towary jednego tylko tego miasta, które w snach moich zaopatrywało się we wszystko z jednego jedynego tylko magazynu przy pomocy odpowiedniej wystawy wzorów w każdej dzielnicy, gdzie kupujący, bez straty czasu i pracyj znajdował wszelkie możliwe wyroby wszechświatowego przemysłu. Tam praca podziału była tak lekką, że jej koszt stanowił niedostrzegalną prawie cząstkę ceny towarów. Kupujący ponosił prawie jedynie tylko koszta wytwarzania. Tutaj natomiast sam podział towarów, samo ich przesyłanie podnosiło o czwartą część, o trzecia, o połowę i więcej nawet ich cenę. Wszystkie te dziesięć tysięcy sklepów musiały opłacać komorne, koszta swego zarządu, brygady swych sprzedawców, dziesięć tysięcy swych rachmistrzów, subjektów i pracowników, a oprócz tego wydawać mnóstwo na ogłoszenia, na wzajemną walkę, zaś spożywcy mieli ponosić koszty tego wszystkiego. — Cóż za pyszny sposób przyprowadzania narodu do torby żebraczej! Byliż to ludzie poważni, ci, których koło siebie widziałem, czy też dzieci, że sprawy swoje prowadzili podług takiego planu? Byłyż to istoty rozumne, nie widzące głupoty w tem, kiedy wytwór, gotowy już do użytku, trwoni tyle wartości swojej w drodze niepożytecznej? Gdyby ludzie jedli łyżką, któraby straciła połowę zawartości swojej między talerzem a ustami, to czyliż nie łacno byliby głodni?.. Przechodziłem poprzednio tysiące razy przez ulicę Waszyngtońska i widziałem siedliska sprzedawców, ale teraz ciekawość moja zwracała się ku nim, jak gdybym ich nigdy nie widział. Widziałem pyszne wystawy sklepowe w oknach, napełnione towarami pracowicie i artystycznie, ku zwabieniu oka. Widziałem tłumy pań, przyglądających się im, oraz właścicieli, chciwie śledzących wrażenie swoich sklepów. Wchodziłem do wnętrza i widziałem ludzi, którzy okiem jastrzębia czuwali nad całem przedsiębiorstwem, pilnowali subjektów, przynaglając ich do roboty, do zachęcania kundmanów, aby kupowali, kupowali i jeszcze raz kupowali... za pieniądze, jeśli je mieli, na kredyt, jeśli nie mieli ich, aby kupowali to, czego im nie było potrzeba, więcej, niźli potrzeba było, albo to, czemu nie mogli podołać. Chwilami traciłem wątek myśli; widok ten mącił moje pojęcia. Do czegóż ten wysiłek w nakłanianiu ludzi, aby kupowali?.. Bezwątpienia, nie ma to nic wspólnego z należytą sprawą podziału wytworów pomiędzy tych, którzy ich potrzebują. Bezwątpienia było to najrzetelniejszem marnotrawstwem narzucać ludziom to, czego nie potrzebowali, lecz co mogło być pożytecznem dla innych. Przy każdej takiej operacyi, naród stawał się biedniejszym. Dalej, cóż sobie myśleli ci subjekci? Przypomniałem sobie wówczas, że nie działali oni w charakterze rozdzielców, jak ci, których widziałem w składzie Bostonu wyśnionego. Nie służyli oni sprawie publicznej, ale swej osobistej sprawie i nie obchodziło ich zgoła to, jak ostatecznie wpłynie na pomyślność ogólną ich postępowanie, jeśli tylko sami oni powiększą swe skarby, gdyż towary te były ich własnością, a im sprzedadzą ich więcej, im więcej za nie dostaną, tem większym zysk ich będzie. Im bardziej marnotrawnymi będą ludzie, im łatwiej będzie nakłonić ich do kupowania rzeczy niepotrzebnych, tem lepiej będzie dla tych sprzedawców. Zachęcanie do rozrzutności było więc wyraźnym celem działania dziesięciu tysięcy sklepów bostońskich! Nadto, ani właściciele owi, ani ich subjekci nie byli wcale gorszymi od innych mieszkańców Bostonu. Musieli oni zdobywać sposób do życia i utrzymywać rodziny, a jakże mogliby znaleść taki środek dokonania tego, który nie zmuszałby ich do postawienia interesów osobistych przed interesami innych i ogółu? Nie podobna było żądać od nich, aby umierali z głodu, czekając nadejścia nowego porządku rzeczy, o jakim mi się śniło, a w którym interes każdego i wszystkich był jednaki. Ale, wielki boże, cóż dziwnego, że przy systemie takim, jak ten oto dokoła mnie, miasto było tak liche, ludzie tak biednie ubrani, a wielu z pomiędzy nich w łachmanach i głodnych. Po pewnym czasie zwróciłem się znowu w stronę Bostonu południowego i znalazłem się pośród zakładów rękodzielniczych. Bywałem w dzielnicy tej setki razy, tak samo jak i na ulicy Waszyngtońskiej, ale i tutaj, podobnie jak tam, dopiero teraz zrozumiałem należyte znaczenie tego, co oglądałem. Dawniej dumny byłem, przypominając sobie, że podług obliczeń dzisiejszych, Boston posiadał około 4 tysięcy zakładów rękodzielniczych, ale teraz w samej tej liczebności i odrębności wykryłem tajemnicę zbyt małych rozmiarów ogólnego wytworu ich przemysłu. Jeżeli ulica Waszyngtońska wyglądała, jak szopka, to tutaj widok przedstawiał się o wiele smutniej, gdyż wytwarzanie jest czynnością bardziej żywotną od podziału. Nietylko bowiem owe cztery tysiące zakładów nie pracowały zgodnie i już tem samem działały z swą wielką stratą, lecz, jak gdyby to jedno nie było już źródłem olbrzymich uszczerbków, prześcigały się one wzajem w udaremnianiu swych wysiłków, modląc się w nocy i pracując w dzień na to, aby wzajemnie podkopywać swe przedsiębiorstwa. Huk i zgrzytanie kół i młotów, rozlegające się ze wszystkich stron, nie było tu echem spokojnej pracy przemysłowej, lecz jak gdyby, szczękaniem mieczów, którymi walczyli wrogowie. Te fabryki i pracownie były to wszystko forty, z których każdy walczył pod własnym znakiem z działami, skierowanemi na fabryki i pracownie okoliczne, z zastępem saperów, podkopujących się pod nie. Wewnątrz tych fortów przestrzegano jak najściślejszej organizacji przemysłu, kompanije pojedyncze pracowały pod jedną władzą centralną. Żadne utrudnianie lub powtarzanie niepotrzebnej roboty nie było dozwolone. Każdy miał wyznaczone sobie zadanie i nikt nie próżnował. Dzięki jakiemu więc brakowi logiki, dzięki pominięciu jakiego ogniwa w rozumowaniu, można było wytłomaczyć to, iż nie umiano uznać tam nieodzowności zastosowania tej samej zasady do organizacyi wszystkich gałęzi narodowego przemysłu, jako całości, nie umiano dostrzedz, że skoro brak organizacyi tamował skuteczność jednej pracowni, to musiał on mieć tem straszniejsze skutki, obezwładniając w ten sposób przemysł narodowy w ogólności, jako większy objętością swą i odznaczający się bardziej zawiłym stosunkiem części. Ludzie skłonniby byli do ośmieszenia armii, któraby nie miała ani kompanii, ani batalijonów, pułków, brygad lub korpusów — słowem żadnej większej jednostki organizacyjnej nad pluton kapralski i żadnego wyższego oficera ponad kaprala i w którejby wszyscy kaprale mieli równą władzę. A jednak, taką właśnie armiją były przemysłowe kohorty Bostonu wieku XIX; armiją, złożoną z 4 tysięcy niezależnych kaprali, z których każdy miał odrębny plan kampanii. Tu i owdzie widzieć można było gromadki ludzi próżnujących, jedni z nich próżnowali, nie mogąc znaleść pracy za żadną cenę, inni dlatego, iż nie mogli dostać zapłaty, jaką uważaliby za dostateczną. Zbliżałem się do niektórych z pomiędzy nich, a oni opowiadali mi o swych kłopotach. Bardzo niewiele mogłem ich pocieszyć. — Smucę się wraz z wami... — mówiłem. — Otrzymujecie bezwątpienia zbyt mało, a jednak, co do mnie, to dziwię się nie temu, że przemysł tak oto prowadzony może wam dawać coś zaledwie na życie, ale raczej temu, że może on dawać cokolwiekbądź. Powracając później około godziny 3-ej do dzielnicy na półwyspie, zatrzymałem się na ulicy Stanowej, przypatrując się, jak gdyby po raz pierwszy, bankom, giełdom i innym instytucyjom finansowym, których w widzeniu mojem na ulicy Stanowej nie pozostało było ani śladu. Interesanci, agenci, posłańcy skupiali się tu i owdzie w bankach i pod bankami, gdyż brakowało już tylko paru minut do godziny zamknięcia ich. Przedemną znajdował się bank, w którym ja sam zwykle załatwiałem interesy, to też, przeszedłszy w poprzek ulicę, wraz z tłumem wstąpiłem tam i stanąłem w zagłębieniu ściany, przyglądając się całej armii urzędników, mających do czynienia z pieniędzmi, oraz szeregowi depozytaryjuszów przy oknach kasyjerskich. Stary dżentelman, którego znałem, dyrektor banku, przechodząc koło mnie, a spostrzegłszy moją postawę zamyślona, przystanął na chwilę. — Czyż nie zajmujący widok, panie West?.. — pytał. — Przedziwny mechamizm; sam to znajduję. Lubię niekiedy stanąć tu sobie i popatrzeć tak, jak pan teraz. Jest to poemat, panie, poemat, tak panu powiem. Czyś pan się kiedy zastanawiał, panie West, że bank jest sercem całego systemu spraw handlowo-przemysłowych. Z niego i do niego podąża ustawicznie odpływ i przypływ soków odżywczych. Teraz oto mamy przypływ, zrana będziemy mieli znów odpływ. Zadowolony ze swego konceptu, starzec poszedł dalej, śmiejąc się. Wczoraj byłbym uważał owo porównanie za dość udatne, ale wszak od wczoraj zwiedziłem już był świat o wiele płodniejszy od tego, w którym jednak pieniądze były nieznane i nie mogłyby mieć żadnego użytku. Dowiedziałem się, że w otaczającym mnie świecie używano ich tylko dla tego, iż zamiast uważać sprawę zaspokojenia bytu narodowi za rzecz najbardziej publiczną i ze wszystkich trosk najbardziej wspólną, a tem samem, zamiast powierzyć kierownictwu narodowemu, pozostawiano ją na łasce wysiłków jednostek. Ten błąd zasadniczy pociągał za sobą z konieczności nieskończenie długi szereg wymian, gdy chodziło o podział ogólny jakiegokolwiekbądź z wytworów. Wymian owych dokonywano — o ile sprawiedliwie, można widzieć, przechodząc po dzielnicach bankierskich ku Back-Bay — kosztem pracy całej armii ludzi, wziętych od zajęć produkcyjnych, przyczem sprawie tej towarzyszą wypadki ciągłego, rujnującego psucia się jej maszyneryi, oraz ogólnie demoralizujący wpływ na ludzi, usprawiedliwiający ów starożytny opis spraw finansowych, jako „źródła wszelkiego złego.“ Biedny stary dyrektor banku ze swoim poematem!.. Wziął on drgania wrzodu za bicie serca. To, co on nazywał przedziwnym mechanizmem, było tylko niedoskonałym środkiem zaradzenia brakowi niepotrzebnemu, niezgrabną kulą dla dobrowolnie wyrządzonego kalectwa. Minąwszy banki, błądziłem bez celu po dzielnicy przemysłowej z jakie dwie godziny, później zaś usiadłem na chwilę na jednej z ławek przed magistratem, przypatrując się przechodzącym tłumom z taką ciekawością, z jaką ktoś byłby badał ludność cudzoziemskiego miasta, tak dalece obcymi stali się dla mnie od wczoraj moi współobywatele, oraz ich sprawy. Przez 30 lat żyłem pomiędzy nimi, a jednak zdawało się, iż nigdy nie byłem zauważył, o ile skłopotane i niespokojne są ich twarze, zarówno bogatych, jak i ubogich, zarówno delikatne, subtelne oblicza wykształconych, jak i tępe fizyjonomije ciemnych. A jednak, tak być musiało, gdyż teraz z taką, jak nigdy, jasnością spostrzegłem, że każdy z nich idąc, łowił uchem szept jakiegoś widma, widma Niepewności. — Nigdy się tak bardzo nie zapracowuj... — szeptało widmo, — wstawaj wcześnie i rób do późna; obdzieraj przebiegle albo służ wiernie, a nigdy nie zaznasz pewności. Jakkolwiek możesz być bogatym teraz, wkońcu opadnie cię ubóstwo. Nie pozostawiaj zbyt dużo bogactw twoim dzieciom, nie możesz kupić pewności, że twój syn nie będzie sługą twojego sługi, lub że córka twa nie będzie się musiała sprzedawać dla chleba... Jakiś przechodzień wsunął mi w rękę ogłoszenie, wysławiające zalety nowego jakiegoś planu ubezpieczeń na życie. Wypadek ten przypomniał mi o jedynym środku, wzruszającym z tego, iż uznawał powszechną potrzebę, którą jednak zaspakajał tak skąpo! Środek ten dawał owym znużonym i ściganym kobietom i mężczyznom przynajmniej częściowa osłonę przed niepewnością. Przypominam sobie, iż dzięki tym środkom, ludzie już zamożniejsi mogą kupować jaką taką pewność, że po ich śmierci ukochani ich, przez chwilę przynajmniej, nie będą stratowani pod stopami ludzkiemi. Ale na tem też był koniec, bo i to przysługiwało tylko takim, którzy mogli dobrze zapłacić. Jakież wyobrażenie o istotnem ubezpieczeniu życia mogli mieć ci nędzni mieszkańcy krainy Izmaela, gdzie ręka każdego podnosiła się przeciwko Wszystkim, a ręka wszystkich przeciwko każdemu, czyż mogli mieć oni pojęcie o takiem ubezpieczeniu życia, jakie ja widziałem wśród ludzi kraju wyśnionego, gdzie każdy, już tylko w moc swego należenia do wielkiej rodziny narodowej, zabezpieczony był tem samem przeciwko potrzebom wszelkiego rodzaju, a to dzięki wyrokowi podpisanemu przez sto milijonów jego współobywateli. W jakiś czas potem, kiedym przyszedł do siebie, ujrzałem się na schodach pewnego gmachu przy ulicy Tremont, zkąd patrzyłem na przegląd wojska. Pułk przechodził właśnie przede mną. Był to owego okropnego dnia pierwszy widok, który wywołał u mnie uczucia inne, niż zdziwienie, litość i osłupienie. Tutaj przynajmniej był porządek i rozum, uzmysłowienie tego, co może zrobić inteligentne współdziałanie. Czyliż być mogło, iżby dla ludzi, którzy stojąc patrzyli na to z uradowana twarzą, nie miało to żadnego innego znaczenia nad zwykłe widowisko? Czyliż nie dostrzegali oni, że to właśnie doskonała zgodność ich działania, zorganizowanie się ich pod jedną kontrolą czyniło z owych ludzi straszliwą machinę, zdolną pokonać motłoch dziesięć razy liczniejszy. Widząc to tak wyraźnie, czyliż nie mogli oni porównać naukowego sposobu, jakim się posługuje naród w wojnie, z nienaukowym sposobem jego pracy. Czyliż nie pytali oni siebie, od jakiego to czasu zabijanie ludzi było sprawą tak dalece ważniejszą, niż żywienie ich i odziewanie, że jedynie do pierwszej sprawy uważano za stosowne używać wyćwiczonego wojska, gdy tymczasem to drugie pozostawiano motłochowi. Miało się już ku wieczorowi i ulice napełniły się tłumem pracowników sklepowych, warsztatowych i fabrycznych. Uniesiony silniejszym prądem tłumu, znalazłem się, kiedy już mrok zapadał, pośród siedliska brudu i takiego upośledzenia ludzkiego, jakie tylko przedstawiać może dzielnica South-Cove, złożona z domu w wynajmowanych. Oglądałem już szalone marnotrawstwo pracy ludzkiej, tutaj widziałem nędzę w postaci jej najsroższej, jaką marnotrawstwo owo zrodziło. Od czarnych progów i okien tych siedzib, z każdej strony, dochodziły wyziewy smrodliwego powietrza. Ulice i aleje kurzyły się potokami cuchnącego gnoju. Przechodząc, widziałem wybladłe dzieci, których życie marniało wśród dusznych zapachów, beznadziejne twarze kobiet, wykrzywionych mozołem, nie zachowujących z kobiecości swojej żadnego rysu, oprócz niemocy, gdy tymczasem z okien wyglądały dziewczęta o czołach miedzianych. Jak stada głodnych psów - mieszkańców, zarażających ulice miast muzułmańskich, roje nawpół przyodzianych zbydlęconych dzieci napełniały powietrze krzykami i przekleństwami, bijąc się i tarzając wśród śmietnisk, okrywających podwórka. Nic w tem wszystkiem nie było dla mnie nowego: częstokroć przechodziłem przez tę część miasta, patrząc na jej obrazy z uczuciem niesmaku w połączeniu z pewnem zdziwieniem filozoficznem, że ludzie, znosząc takie ostateczności, mogą, być jednak przywiązanymi do życia. Ale od chwili owego widzenia innego wieku z oczu moich spadło bielmo, zakrywające nietylko ekonomiczne szaleństwa naszego stulecia, ale i jego obrzydliwości moralne. Już nie patrzyłem na nędznych mieszkańców tego piekła z obojętną ciekawością, jako na istoty prawie nieludzkie. Widziałem w nich braci moich i siostry, rodziców moich, dzieci me, kość moich kości i krew krwi mojej. Ropiąca się rana ludzkiej nędzy, otaczającej mnie, zaraziła już nietylko moje zmysły, ale przeszywała serce, jak nożem, tak, że nie mogłem powstrzymać westchnień i jęków. Nietylko widziałem, ale i czułem w mem ciele wszystko to, com widział. Nadto, przyjrzawszy się nędznym tym istotom bliżej, spostrzegłem, że wszystko to było zupełnie martwe. Ciała ich były to same żywe groby. Na każdem czole zbydlęconem napisane było wyraźnie: hic jacet — umarłej duszy, tkwiącej wewnątrz każdego z nich. Gdym przenosił wzrok przerażony z jednej trupiej głowy na drugą, doznałem dziwnej halucynacyi. Jakieś, jak gdyby mgławiczne, przejrzyste oblicze ducha opływało każdą z tych twarzy zbydlęconych; widziałem ideał, widziałem twarz ich istotną, jaka byłaby możliwa, gdyby umysł ich i dusza żyć mogły. Dopiero wtedy, gdym dojrzał owe twarze upiorów i wyrzut nieopisany, z jakim patrzyły ich oczy, dopiero wówczas odsłoniła się przedemną cała nędza dokonanej tutaj ruiny. Uczułem skruchę i mękę wielką, gdyż byłem jednym z tych, którzy znosili taki stan rzeczy. Byłem jednym z tych, którzy, wiedząc dobrze o klęskach owych, nie chcieli ani słyszeć, ani zbyt wiele o nich myśleć, lecz pomijali je, jak gdyby rzecz nieistniejącą, szukając tylko własnych swych uciech i korzyści. Teraz więc na szatach moich znajdowałem krew tego wielkiego mnóstwa zdławionych braci moich. Krew ich wołała przeciwko mnie z ziemi. Każdy kamień cuchnących bruków, każda cegła siedzib zarażonych zdobywała mowę i wołała za mną uciekającym: — Coś uczynił z bratem twoim Ablem?.. Nie pamiętam już dobrze, co się działo później, aż do chwili, gdym znalazł się na rzeźbionych schodach kamiennych wspaniałego domu mojej narzeczonej w alei Commonwealth. Wśród natłoku myśli dnia owego prawiem nie przypomniał sobie o niej, ale teraz, ulegając jakiejś pobudce bezwiednej, nogi moje odnalazły drogę do jej domu. Powiedziano mi, że państwo są u stołu, ale zarazem wydano rozkaz, abym się z nimi połączył Oprócz rodziny, znalazłem kilka osób z gości, samych moich znajomych. Stół, zastawiony był srebrem i kosztowną porcelaną chińska, panie ubrane były w cenne suknie i miały na sobie klejnoty, iście królewskie. Cały obraz cechował się kosztowną wytwornością i nieopatrznym zbytkiem. Towarzystwo było w wybornem usposobieniu, pełno też było słychać śmiechu, oraz iskrzącego się dowcipu. Ja uczułem się tak, jak gdybym, chodząc pojakiemś miejscu potępionem z krwawemi łzami, z duszą przygnębiona smutkiem, litością i rozpaczą, natrafił nagle na wesołą kompaniję biesiadników. Siedziałem milczący, aż Edyta zaczęła żartować ze mnie z powodu mego ponurego wejrzenia. Co mi dolega, wypytywała. Inni też połączyli się z nią w żartobliwym szturmie i ja stałem się celem dowcipów i żartów. Gdziem był i co takiego widziałem, co uczyniło ze mnie tak niewesołego towarzysza? — Byłem na Golgocie... — odezwałem się w końcu. — Widziałem ludzkość, wiszącą na krzyżu. Czyliż nikt z was nie wie, na co patrzą słońce i gwiazdy w tem mieście, iż możecie mówić i myśleć o czemkolwiekbądź innem. Czyliż nie wiecie, że tuż u drzwi waszych wielkie mnóstwo mężczyzn i kobiet, kość z kości waszych, żyją życiem, które jest jedną męczarnia od urodzenia do śmierci. Słuchajcie, siedziby ich są tak blizko, że gdy uciszycie śmiech wasz, posłyszycie bolesne ich głosy, żałosne krzyki niemowląt, karmiące się ubóstwem przekleństwa ochrypłe ludzi zmiażdżonych nędzą, nawpół zbydlęconych, targowanie się całego zastępu kobiet, sprzedających siebie za kawałek chleba... Czem przysłoniliście uszy wasze, że nie słyszycie tych dźwięków, pełnych bólu?.. Co do mnie, to nie mogę słyszeć nic innego... Cichość zapanowała po moich słowach. Litość wstrząsała mną, kiedym mówił, lecz, spojrzawszy teraz dokoła siebie na towarzystwo, spostrzegłem, iż nietylko bynajmniej nie wzruszyło się ono tak, jak ja, ale że twarze ich wyrażały chłodne i przykre zdziwienie, które w oczach Edyty mieszało się ze zmartwieniem najwyższem, we wzroku zaś jej ojca z gniewem. Panie zamieniały ze sobą spojrzenia zgorszenia, gdy tymczasem jeden z młodzieńców, uzbroiwszy oko szkiełkiem, począł badać mnie z wyrazem naukowego zaciekawienia. Kiedym zobaczył, iż rzeczy, które były dla mnie tak nieznośnemi, nie wzruszają ich zgoła, że słowa, które stapiały mi serce, gdym mówił, ich obraziły tylko na mówcę, zrazu zostałem jakby ogłuszony, a następnie ogarnęła mnie rozpaczliwa niemoc i bezsilność serca. Jaką nadzieję mogli mieć nędzarze i cały świat, skoro mężczyźni myślący i tkliwe kobiety nie wzruszały się takiemi oto rzeczami. Wtedy przyszło mi na myśl, żem może nie mówił właściwie. Bez wątpienia, źle postawiłem sprawę. Gniewali się, gdyż sądzili, że chciałem ich szykanować, gdy tymczasem, bóg mi świadkiem, myślałem tylko o okropności owych faktów, nie mając bynajmniej zamiaru wkładać odpowiedzialności na nich. Zapanowałem nad wzruszeniem i starałem się mówić spokojnie i logicznie, aby poprawić wrażenie pierwsze. Powiedziałem im, że nie myślałem ich oskarżać o to, iż oni sami albo ludzie bogaci w ogólności odpowiedzialnymi byli za nędzę świata. Prawda istotnie, że nadmiar trwoniony przez nich, gdyby był użyty inaczej, ulżyłby znacznie gorzkich cierpień. Te kosztowne potrawy, te wina drogie, wspaniałe materyje, lśniące klejnoty, przedstawiały cenę niejednego życia ludzkiego. Byli oni zaiste nie bez winy, jako ludzie marnotrawni w kraju, który cierpiał pod brzemieniem głodu. Niemniej jednak roztrwonione zasoby wszystkich bogaczów, w razie większej ich oszczędności, niewiele tylko przyczyniłyby się do zaradzenia nędzy świata... Tak mało było do dzielenia, że gdyby nawet bogaty zgodził się na równy udział z ubogim, mielibyśmy tylko wspólną misę okruchów, którym zresztą słodyczy dodawałaby miłość braterska. Głupota ludzi, nie zaś ich okrucieństwo, była wielką przyczyną ubóstwa świata. Nie zbrodnia to człowieka lub jakiejkolwiek klasy ludzi czyniła rodzaj ludzki tak nędznym, ale ohydne, okropne nieporozumienia, olbrzymia, ogarniająca świat ślepota. Dalej wykazałem im, jak cztery piąte pracy ludzkiej szło najzupełniej na marne przez wzajemną walkę, przez brak organizacyi i zgodności pomiędzy pracownikami. Usiłując wyjaśnić, im przedmiot jak najlepiej, przytoczyłem przykład gruntów niepłodnych, gdzie rola stawała się jako tako żyźniejszą jedynie za sprawą nawadniania. Wykazałem, jak w krajach takich za najważniejszą czynność rządu uważanoby nadzór nad tem, aby woda nie marnowała się wskutek samolubstwa lub ciemnoty jednostek, gdyż inaczej mianoby do czynienia z głodem. W tym celu użytkowanie z niej byłoby ściśle regulowanem i systematyzowanem, zaś jednostkom, dla próżnego ich kaprysu, nie pozwalanoby tamować jej, zmieniać kierunku jej prądów, lub w jakikolwiekbądź sposób rozporządzać się nią. — Praca ludzka... — tłomaczyłem im — jest użyźniającym prądem, który jedynie czyni ziemię mieszkalną... Prąd ten jest w każdym razie nadzwyczaj skąpy i użytkowanie z niego musi być regulowane zapomocą systemu, wydatkującego każdą kroplę z pożytkiem największym, jeżeli świat nie ma doznawać niedostatku... Ale daleka od wszelkiego systemu była praktyka obecna. Każdy zużytkowywał płyn drogocenny stosownie do usposobienia, żywiąc jednaką pobudką zaoszczędzenia własnych, zbiorów i zrabowania zbiorów sąsiada, aby jego mogły być sprzedane zyskowniej. Z jakąż chciwością i przekorą zroszone były pola niektóre, gdy tymczasem inne kamieniały na słońcu, a połowa zasobów wody szła na marne. W takim kraju, jakkolwiek przebiegłość i siła mogłaby zapewnić nawet zbytek niektórym, to jednak udziałem masy wielkiej musi być ubóstwo, dolą zaś słabych i ciemnych gorzka nędza i głód ustawiczny... Niech tylko naród głodem nękany weźmie na się czynność, którą zaniedbał, niech ureguluje dla wspólnego dobra bieg życiodajnego potoku, a ziemia stanie się jednym sadem kwitnącym i dzieciom jej nie będzie brakowało niczego... Opisywałem dobrobyt materyjalny, oświecenie umysłu i moralną podniosłość, jakich dosięgliby wówczas wszyscy ludzie. Z zapałem mówiłem o tym nowym świecie błogosławionym z obfitości swej, oczyszczonym przez sprawiedliwość i ozłoconym miłością bratnią, o świecie, który zaiste śnił mi się tylko, lecz który tak łatwo mógłby stać się rzeczywistością. Ale kiedym ja spodziewał się, że teraz na pewno już twarze rozjaśnią się dokoła mnie uczuciami pokrewnemi moim, przybierały one wyraz coraz bardziej mroczny, gniewny i pogardliwy. Zamiast zachwytu, panie okazywały tylko wstręt i obawę, gdy tymczasem panowie przerywali mi wykrzyknikami nagany i pogardy: — Waryjat!.. — Biedak zakażony!.. — Fanatyk!.. — Wróg społeczeństwa!.. Takimi oto były niektóre z ich wykrzykników; ten zaś, który poprzednio uzbroił się był w szkiełko, zawołał: — Powiada, że nie będziemy już mieli biednych!.. ha, ha, ha!.. — Wyprowadźcież go!.. — krzyknął ojciec mej narzeczonej, a na ten znak mężczyźni porwali się z krzeseł i przystąpili do mnie. Zdawało mi się, iż serce mi pęknie z męczarni, żem znalazł, iż to, co było dla mnie tak jasnem i tak niezmiernie ważnem, dla nich pozostawało bez znaczenia, oraz, żem ja nie mógł ich uczynić innymi. Tak gorącem było ono, iż sądziłem, że żarem swym stopiłoby górę lodu, a teraz poczułem tylko, że chłód wszechpotężny ogarnia moje własne życie. Nie uczułem nienawiści ku nim, gdy mnie otoczyli, żywiłem tylko litość dla nich i dla świata. Jakkolwiek zrozpaczony, nie mogłem jeszcze ustąpić, jeszcze walczyłem z nimi... Łzy trysnęły mi z oczu... W męczarni mej przestałem wydawać dźwięki członkowane, dyszałem ciężko, łkałem, jęczałem i bezpośrednio potem ujrzałem się siedzącym na łóżku w pokoju moim w domu doktora Leete, a słońce poranne świeciło mi w oczy przez otwarte okno. Byłem prawie konający; łzy płynęły mi strumieniem po twarzy i drżałem na całem ciele. Tak, jak przestępca zbiegły, któremu śni się, że został na nowo pojmany i uprowadzony do swej nory ciemnej i cuchnacej, a który, otwarłszy oczy, widzi sklepienie nieba nad sobą, tak czułem się teraz ja, gdym zrozumiał, że mój powrót do wieku XIX był tylko snem, obecność zaś moja w wieku XX rzeczywistością. Straszne obrazy, jakie oglądałem w widzeniu mojem i jakich prawdziwość potwierdzić mogłem na podstawie dawnego mojego życia, jakkolwiek niestety istniały kiedyś na prawdę i aż do skończenia czasów pobudzać będą do łez ludzi litościwych, minęły już chwała bogu na zawsze. Od dawna ciemięzca i ciemiężony, prorok i szyderca stali się już prochem. Dla całych pokoleń „bogaty“ i „ubogi“ były już słowami zapomnianemi. Ale w tejże chwili, kiedym jeszcze pełen był niewysłowionej wdzięczności za wielkie odkupienie świata i za mój przywilej uczestniczenia w nim, nagle jak nożem przeszyło mnie ukłucie wstydu, zgryzoty i dziwnych wyrzutów samemu sobie, które pochyliło głowę mą na piersi i zrodziło we mnie pragnienie, aby grób ukrył mnie wraz z dawnymi towarzyszami. Wszak byłem człowiekiem owych czasów dawniejszych. Cóżem uczynił, aby dopomódz temu oswobodzeniu, jakiem miałem się teraz napawać?.. Ja, który żyłem za owych czasów okrucieństwa i niedorzeczności, cóżem uczynił, aby sprowadzić ich koniec?.. Byłem tak prawie obojętnym, na nędzę mych braci, tak cynicznie niewierzącym w coś lepszego, tak ogłupionym czcicielem chaosu i dawnego mroku, jak i każdy inny z mych bliźnich. O ile to zależało od mego wpływu osobistego, przyczyniałem się raczej chyba do opóźnienia godziny oswobodzenia rodzaju ludzkiego, które nawet wówczas już się było przygotowywało. Jakie prawo miałem dziś witać wyzwolenie, które było wyrzutem dla mnie, napawać się dniem, z którego świtania naśmiewałem się?.. — Lepiej dla ciebie byłoby... — brzmiał głos jakiś we mnie — gdyby ów zły sen był rzeczywistością, a jasna ta rzeczywistość snem; lepszą byłaby część twoja, gdybyś w stawiał się za ukrzyżowaną ludzkością przed pokoleniem szyderczem, niżeli tutaj, gdzie korzystasz ze skarbów, których nie kopałeś, gdzie jesz z drzewa, którego kamienowałeś ogrodników... I duch mój odpowiedział: — Zaiste lepiej!.. Kiedy nakoniec podniosłem pochylone czoło i wyjrzałem z okna, Edyta, świeża jak poranek, wchodziła właśnie do ogrodu, zbierając kwiaty. Pospieszyłem zejść na dół. Ukląkłszy przed nią, z obliczem korzącem się w prochu, wyznałem ze łzami, jak mało byłem godzien oddychać powietrzem tego złotego wieku i jak nieskończenie mniej byłem godny nosić na mojej piersi ślubny jej bukiet... Szczęśliwy, kto w sprawie tak rozpaczliwej, jak moja, znalazł tak miłościwego sędziego!.. c.